


Fuck the clouds

by Forest_fire_Heather



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bebe Stevens - Freeform, Drugs, Jealous Kyle Broflovski, Kenny is a senseless flirt, Love, Loving Kyle broflovski, M/M, Madness, Running Away, Running From The Cops, Sad Cartman, Stan Marsh - Freeform, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, cartman crying, cartman needs some love, finding cartman, leaving South Park, life is fucked sometimes, not feeling right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_fire_Heather/pseuds/Forest_fire_Heather
Summary: Cartman hasn’t been feeling good you guys.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Goodbye South Park 

Cartman hadn’t known. 

Why he was so down. 

Learning on the railing of his back porch. 

He’s not sad. Just numb. Numb to all of his emotions. It happens all the time, but this time he wasn’t getting any better. 

The Wind made him feel softer as it brushed past his cheek. 

It was enough, he felt a clear drop on his hand. 

Tears ? He wasn’t supposed to cry. 

He walked inside, slowly raising his hand to wipe his cheeks. 

He walked up to his room, it was disturbingly empty, making a pit in his stomach start to ache. 

His mattress was alone, no blanket or pillow. The only thing sat atop was his black and red suitcase.

His window was open letting a cold breeze swirl through the room. 

He grabbed his suitcase lifting it off the bed. 

Two photos fall out of the front pocket, gliding down onto the floor. 

He leans down and picks them up. The first was of him and his mom.

He decided to leave that on the bed. She would probably want it more than him...

The next photo made his heart blacken. 

His friends. 

The photo was on their first day of fourth grade, they were all standing at the bus stop in their mits and hats. Stan Kenny and Kyle. He opened his suitcase and put it deep under his clothes. 

He looked towards the window. The sky, the houses. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t sure why he felt the way he was feeling. He just felt like doing something insane. 

“Goodbye South Park.”


	2. If only it was that easy

Cartman walked down the sidewalk for hours, he didn’t drive so he had to go on foot. 

He walked past the closed shops and street signs. Some cars were driving late at night but they didn’t seem to mind. Or notice him at all. 

He walked past the city wok and the abortion clinic. It was a soft reminder of all the memories he’s had here. Every building has a story. 

He passes by familiar cars, some parked on the street. Others filled with people driving to their warm homes.

He shivers 

Although He feels alive in the night air, it’s getting harder to not feel frozen. After hours Cartman grabs at his phone in his back pocket. 

He closes his eyes and sighs 

“This should be far enough...” he looks out into the blackness and chucks it far across The park field. 

SMACK

“Ow!!!” Cartmans stops, squinting 

Your kidding me

Looking at the figure he immediately recognized who it was. 

Craig tucker

‘Jesus Christ...’ 

Craig starts walking towards him 

“Hey asshole! “ Craig trudges down the field 

“Craig my man I’m sorry dawg I didn’t see you there...” 

“Cartman? “ Craig stops in front of him. “What are you doing out here ?” He eyes him up and down. 

“And what the hell did you throw at me ?!” Craig shouts.

“Mah phone.” Cartman says simply. 

Craig tilts his head in confusion. “Your phone. Why did you do that ? “ he rubs his head where the phone hit him. 

Cartman makes a face that makes Craig visibly look concerned. 

“Im leaving South Park.” cartman looks down at the side walk changing from the field to a pole standing beside them.

Silence 

“Are you serious ?” Craig questions. 

“I’ve never been more serious In my life.” Cartman blinks. 

“C’mon dude, you can’t just leave. Where are you even gonna go?? “ Craig was getting closer 

“Uhh idk ... I’m gonna make it work, I don’t know exactly where yet you know me I got this dog.” Cartman takes a step back for good measure.

“Do you have a real plan?” Craig looks stern. 

“Ah no not really just going with the flow.” Eric half smiles. 

Craig pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Of course that’s what your doing...” he bellows.

Craig is still, deep in thought. He bites his lip. 

“Okay here.” Craig looks Eric flat in the eye. “Let me hear what’s been going on. Your are just acting strange dude.“ Cartman makes a face. 

“Bear with me, look my house is empty for another two weeks while my parents celebrate their 18 yr anniversary. Come stay over so we can talk about this.” 

Cartman looks down the street. The road mixing with blurry lights. 

He was getting tired.

“We also have food.” Craig finishes. 

Cartman looks back out him eyes visibly hungry. It makes Craig smile warmly. 

“... fine. But not for the whole two weeks. I’ll stay a couple days and that’s it.” Cartman decides. Craig smiles wide and grabs his arm. 

“My car is over here, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I retire this to you guys. I don’t recall even writing it but here I am. There it is. Hell yeah.


End file.
